feddingfandomcom-20200213-history
UnRestricted
UnRestricted I *'Date:' August 31, 2002 *'Location:' Compaq Center, San Jose, California Notes: #This match also contained Edge4:20, Knuckles and Majin Vegeta. UnRestricted II *'Date:' August 31, 2003 *'Location:' MCI Center, Washington D.C. Notes: #This match also featured Static and Impact. #This match also featured World Heavyweight Champion Legion and Shazbot. Commander pinned Kris Style in the deciding fall. UnRestricted III *'Date:' August 31, 2004 *'Location:' Madison Square Garden, New York City, New York Notes: #This match also featured Kurt Nowell, Damian Platinum, Oddster and Tsunami. Geo pinned Kris Style in the deciding fall. #Team Edge consisted of Lethal Edge, Bomber and Jock, while Team Graves consisted of Mark Graves, Tim Williams and Sean Knight. The order of elimination is as follows: Sean Knight, Jock, Mark Graves, Bomber, and Tim Williams. Lethal Edge pinned Tim Williams to win the match. #This match also featured Marcus Richards, Janus KopyKat, Alternativ, "Xtreme" Lee Gorgeous and Hawk. UnRestricted IV *'Date:' August 31, 2005 *'Location:' Madison Square Garden in New York City, New York Notes: #This match also featured the Prophecy, Anarchy, Christian Haze, Janus Divine and Project Satan. #This match also featured Alternativ, Kris Style, Hawk and John Austin. Mercer pinned Big Red Monster in the deciding fall. UnRestricted V *'Date:' August 27, 2006 *'Locations:' **''Staples Center in Los Angeles, California'' **''Madison Square Garden in New York City, New York'' **''Old Trafford in Manchester, England'' Notes: #This match also featured Oddster & the Good One©. Faith won the match by pinning Brooks. #This match also featured Russell Cage & Kars. #This match also featured Geo. #This match also featured Shazbot & John Austin. UnRestricted VI *'Date:' September 2, 2007 *'Location:' Rose Bowl, Pasadena, California Notes: #Match was changed when Marcus Richards no-showed as Alyoyo's partner. #This match also featured Bill Chino, Patrick Connolly, Jorge A. Diaz & Sabrina Hart. #This match also featured Game & Steezzy. UnRestricted VII *'Date:' August 31, 2008 *'Location:' Louisiana SuperDome, New Orleans, Louisiana Notes: #This match also featured Vegetto & Mark Graves. #"The Pretender" was revealed after the match to be Xarlos. #Simpson won first entry, Anarchy won last entry & Shane won #1 contendership. UnRestricted VIII *'Date:' August 30, 2009 *'Location:' New Cowboys Stadium, Arlington, Texas Notes: #CWF President declared that since there was no winner, both men would be forced to retire. #Heel won the last entry, Cates won the TV title & Anarchy won #1 contendership. #Reaper retained the IN title & won the World title by winning. UnRestricted IX *'Date:' August 8, 2010 *'Location:' Wembley Stadium, London, England Notes: #Knight won the Last entry, Faith won the TV title, & Massie won the first entry. #This match also featured Chris Heel. UnRestricted X *'Date:' August 28, 2011 *'Location:' New Meadowlands Stadium, East Rutherford, New Jersey Notes: #This match also featured 26 other current and former CWF Bombshells & Laish. #Hawk won the IN contract, Bagwell won the TV contract & Alloy won the last entry. #Hawk used the contract he won in the Blind Ladder match after Daniels' draw with Storm. #This also featured Lee Hollywood & Sean Connolly©. UnRestricted XI *'Date:' August TBA, 2012 *'Location:' Rogers Arena, Vancouver, British Columbia Category:Pay-Per-Views